Broken
by Rukia-K1
Summary: it's simpel make a charcter, and then i will add it to the story.  What the character needs is inside. Has all  Characters from KH. Starts in The Castel That Never Was. Discountinued.
1. Chracter's needed

Ok so this is a story were you make your own character Then I will add them to the story line.. I have a few already but I need more.

Ok so what I want you to do is give me this info:

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Lives:**

**Bio:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Can he/she travel between worlds?:**

**Family:**

**Weapon:**

**Special skills:**

That's all you need, but you can add more if you want. Just review and I'll add them to the list.


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own KH

Prologue:

_Risen growled as a girl looked out to sea. She toke a step, and started to fall... She didn't know what there was for her to live for. She had only one friend sept he didn't seam to care about her. What did she have to live for? She thought as she hit the cold icy water. She didn't even know if anyone knew were she was. Her question was answered, when someone pulled her to the shore. She looked to see who it was. Her heart started to beat fast. She looked into the persons eyes to see relive that she was alive. Her mouth moved then, and said the person's name. _

"_Xane..."_

**A/n: Ok now here are the first few characters that I have:**

**Name: Raven Hogan (Likes to be called Rave.)**

**Lives: The Castel That Never Was**

**Personality: Puckish at times. Acts like a boy, and she can't tolerate her brother one bit. She is odd, and most don't like her. She loves hights, and birds. She hates her brother at times, most bugs especially spiders. Always is tinkering with a motorcycle. Loves to ride on her own motorcycle, and it helps her train her vision. Since she is bad at seeing at times, and occasionally losses it, but it comes back.**

**Appearance: Wears a long sleeve shirt, that has the words ENFORCE on both sides, and it shows her a vest over it, but it remains open not closed. The words Broken Dreams on both sides of the vest. Her pants are ragged, and torn with lots of grease stains. Her hair is short, and is an ice blue, like her eyes. She always has a large sword on her back, well not when she sleeps. **

**Weapon: Summons monsters with spells. Sword, and other gadgets she has.**

**Bio: Abused by her parents, and left to die, her brother saves her but then the organization gets involved in her life. Her parents caused her to have hideous scars on her back, and metal limbs. But no one knows this sept for her brother, and a few others. Her, and her brother now live with Organization XIII. But Raven needs someone to be by her side, so that she will no longer feel the way her parents made her feel. She si not a full member of the ORG.**

**Age: 10**

**Can be found: High places**

**Can travel between worlds?: Yes with her best monster only though**

**Family: Brother, and some others she treats like family**

**Is him/ her good at strategies : **Yes

**name: xane**

**keyblade: lost memory**

**age:(this is when he's ten and in the organization)**

**lives: radiant garden**

**personality: distant, only cares for his sister, who is his twin**

**appearance :jet black hair(he keeps it in a ponytail)brown eyes, wears an organization coat, has a red t shirt and short pants underneath the coat**

**bio: was kidnaped and never knew his mother, only his sister .he is possessed by a heartless, that dwells in his half heart.**

**can be found: star gazing on a roof in the world that never was**

**can travel between worlds: yes**

**family: twin sister kai, who is the only one who doesn't see xane as a superweapon**

**good at stratigizing: yes**

**Name: Vincent **

**Age:16**

**Personality: Intelligent Strategist but arrogant, Laid Back, Mysterious**

**Eyes: Cool Deep Blue, sometimes Gray**

**Hair: Red-Brown**

**Clothing: Black shirt, unzipped white hoodie with black stripes(Zipped up when he gets serious in battle), Blue denim jeans that go under his shoes, the pants are wrinkly**

**Bio: Not much is known about him it just comes clear as the story progress. His best friend betrayed him and stabbed him when they were in high school but since then they have both disappeared from the school along with someone else though they don't know though Vincent has no clue she left to find him. Is part demon, due to the weapon he was stabbed with and now uses.**

**Weapon: Death's Dagger, A demon blade is a goal of his to find it.**

**Can be Found: Nowhere if he ever leaves you might as well move on because he won't be back for awhile.**

**Good Strategic: Yes**

**Family: Considered to have none.**

**Travel: By foot in worlds, through the Demon Realm to get to other worlds**

**name: ryuu**

**lives: mansion in twilight town**

**personality: always willing to make friends but when she is on a mission she will kill you if you are in her way**

**looks: .com/image/anime%20girl%20in%?o=4**

**weapon: if you look into her eyes she can make you go insane also good with throwing knives**

**age: 14**

**can be found: roaming around**

**family: none**

**good strategist: yes**

**Name: Gin Kurogami**

**Age: 18**

**Personality: Suicidal, easily annoyed, plays cruel jokes on people, but if he likes someone he will protect them no matter what.**

**Eyes: Change into a variety of colors, but when he wants to manipulate someone his eyes turn purple.**

**Hair: Long, white.**

**Clothing: Jeans, never wears bright colors.**

**Bio: He travels through the worlds.**

**Weapon: A gold and silver sword that has no name.**

**Can be found: Anywhere.**

**Good Strategic: *shrugs* I guess...**

**Family: none all of them died.**

**Travel: He prefers to walk, but he has great skill at driving.**

_**Next is a character that was submitted to me, well two:**_

**Name: Triena Stry******

Age: 10

Lives: from world to world.

Bio: Triena is one of two people (the other being her twin) having the rare ability to purge darkness from worlds, restoring them to what they were, but they don't know that yet, they learn it over time. When they were young, Triena and Trielo left their home world because it was consumed by darkness (don't really care which world, I'm not very good at choosing KH worlds) but they were hit by some Heartless, so they landed in a different world other than the one they were planning on going to, causing amnesia for both of them, and they only remember their names and ages, as well as the fact that they're twins. They travel from world to world to find out more about their past. They trained themselves along the way, vanquishing Heartless and Nobodies and helping as many people as they could. She works with her brother, but could work with others too.

Personality: Cheerful and bright, but very moody. She is well-liked by most people because of her innocence, but is mischievous at times. She has a great interest in fantasy, and loves games, anime, manga, drawing, singing, dancing, and reading. She hates being lazy and is active most of the time, except when reading or drawing. She also doesn't like Heartless, Nobodies, or fighting. She fights only Heartless and Nobodies if she can help it, and tries to help others whenever possible.

Appearance: She wears a pale purple short-sleeved shirt with dark purple and indigo hearts and stars over it. She wears either denim shorts or short skirts, but not super short. She also prefers to wear sandals or flip flops of either indigo or purple color. Her hair is waist length and curly, varying shades of purple, and has dark indigo streaks. She prefers her hair loose, or in one or two high ponytails. Her eyes change color depending on her mood (black when upset, purple when happy, indigo when angry, orange when confused, blue when sad, and brightness depends on how much energy she has. Basically, the color is brighter the more energy she has, and if she's weak, or unconscious, her eyes turn black.) She wears a necklace with a gold heart and silver star that cross together on a bronze chain. The gold heart represents her, and the star represents her brother. The necklace can give them extra power.

Can she travel between worlds?: she and her brother can travel between worlds by combining Triena's magic into a ball and Trielo slashing his Keyblade through the ball, creating a vortex for them to go through, but it drains their energy a little bit. If they are separated, they can do it alone, but it drains them of most of their energy.

Family: Older twin brother by five minutes Trielo, and others she considers close friends ro family.

Weapon: She has a Keyblade, but only uses it as a last resort, so most people don't even know she has it. It is purple and indigo, the blade is identical to the heart and star on her necklace, except a purple heart and indigo star. The handle is a purple crescent moon, and the shaft is a dark indigo color. She prefers to use magic, and is very skilled at it, to the point of being able to make holograms, or even near-life like things, living or not.

Special skills: Able to purge darkness from worlds. If he and Triena are together, and they reunite a part of the darkened world and the place where the world needs to be (this can only be done together, and it doesn't take much energy away), or covering the world in a shield of light, though it drains their energy immensely (this can be done alone, but the energy taken away is much more alone.) Also able to talk with her twin through telepathy.

Can be found: Quiet places or with her brother, mainly practicing one of her favorite skills.

Good at stratigizing?: good at finding out patterns in enemy attack/movement patterns, her brother makes the actual strategy.

Name: Trielo Stry

Age: 10

Lives: from world to world

Bio: Trielo is one of two people (the other being his twin) having the rare ability to purge darkness from worlds, restoring them to what they were, but they don't know that yet, they learn it over time. When they were young, Triena and Trielo left their home world because it was consumed by darkness (don't really care which world, I'm not very good at choosing KH worlds) but they were hit by some Heartless, so they landed in a different world other than the one they were planning on going to, causing amnesia for both of them, and they only remember their names and ages, as well as the fact that they're twins. They travel from world to world to find out more about their past. They trained themselves along the way, vanquishing Heartless and Nobodies and helping as many people as they could. He works with his sister, but they could work with others too.

Personality: Quiet and distant, he doesn't make many friends. He is protective over his sister, and tries to stay out of trouble, but often gets into trouble by trying to stop others from causing mischief. He likes crafting with just about anything, and is very skilled. He likes fighting Heartless and Nobodies, and protecting others from danger. He is almost always active, whether taking a walk or practicing his fighting skills. He will protect his sister from anything.

Appearance: He wears a dark indigo shirt with no sleeves, black shorts, and very dark purple sneakers. His hair is short and spiky, shades of indigo and dark purple streaks. His eyes change colors exactly like Triena, except the purple and indigo colors are switched. He had a necklace identical to Triena, but he keeps it in his pocket, or Triena holds it for him. He only wears it when he needs more energy, or some other good reason.  
Can he/she travel between worlds?: He and Triena can travel between worlds by combining Triena's magic into a ball and Trielo slashing his Keyblade through the ball, creating a vortex for them to go through, but it drains their energy a little bit. If they are separated, they can do it alone, but it drains them of most of their energy.

Family: Younger twin sister by five minutes Triena and other close friends and those he considers family

Weapon: He prefers using his Keyblade for fighting. It is identical to Triena's Keyblade, except the colors are inverted. He also knows magic, but only uses it as a last resort.

Special skills: Able to purge darkness from worlds. If he and Triena are together, and they reunite a part of the darkened world and the place where the world needs to be (this can only be done together, and it doesn't take much energy away), or covering the world in a shield of light, though it drains their energy immensely (this can be done alone, but the energy taken away is much more alone.) Also able to talk to Triena through telepathy.

Can be found: Quiet places, or with his sister, mainly practicing his fighting or crafting skills.

Good at stratigizing?: Triena finds out the enemy attack/movement patterns, and he comes up with a strategy.


End file.
